Love's Strength
by StuffedAnimal18
Summary: (Slight AU, sorry have only seen a few of the WB episodes) Adriana becomes the nanny to Seto Kaiba's brother and soon begins to love him can she melt the cold heart of Kaiba and when Pegasus shows an intrest in Adriana can she and Seto stay together?
1. Default Chapter

Love's Strength  
  
Adriana laughed as she ran after her charge. Mokuba was being hyper today and although that made him a handful it also caused her to be happy. Mokuba was such a serious child at twelve he acted like he was much older. To see him just acting like a child laughing and running around for no good reason caused her more gratefulness then annoyance. When Adriana had first came to work for Seto Kaiba to take care of his twelve yr. old brother Mokuba she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had come to a huge, drafty mansion where the owner was a young but what seemed to be unfeeling man with his quiet serious younger brother. It had only taken acouple of weeks though for her to find out that looks could be deceiving.  
  
Seto Kaiba wasn't as cold and unfeeling as he seemed and she had seen this with her own two eyes, Seto could be kind. The first time she had gotten a glimpse of his soft side was a week after she had started. Mokuba and herself had gone out for the day going to museums and stores and having a nice lunch at a cute street café. Over all the day had been fun and it had been great to see Mokuba smiling and just having fun for a day without worries. They had arrived back at the Kaiba mansion around six that night and hadn't gotten further then the front hall when Seto burst in on them. At once Mokuba's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Brother!" He shouted as he ran to Seto who bent down to his height and put his arms around Mokuba giving him a quick yet warm hug. Once he had let go Seto looked his brother over as if searching for injuries. Once he seemed satisfied that Mokuba was fine he smiled a small smile the first real one Adriana had seen him show. It changed his face dramatically. His eyes were softened not looking so harsh, his mouth became kinder and his jaw line smoother overall he looked even more handsome then he normally did.  
  
"Mokuba go on upstairs to your room I would like to talk to Miss. Cramer."  
  
"Hai Onichan!" Mokuba said happily and quickly sped up the stairs and to his room. Once his brother was gone Seto Kaiba went back to his cold self not a trace of the warmth that had been on his face only seconds before. Now all that she could see was his normal stony expression with a blaze of anger beginning in his blue eyes. Adriana didn't understand the anger and soon became concerned with what he was going to do to her. She began to slowly back towards the staircase just in case she needed an escape route.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba whats wrong?" She asked wanting to know what caused him to get so mad.  
  
"What's wrong, you want to know what's wrong Miss. Cramer you take my brother out to God knows where without asking me or telling me for that matter and you ask me what's wrong!"  
  
"What do you mean I didn't tell you, I called your office but you told your secretary not to be disturbed so I told her to tell you that Mokuba and I were going into town today to go to some museum and maybe some shopping I told her to tell you as soon as she possibly could, obviously she didn't do as I asked." Although she was angry Adriana could see the fear Seto was trying to hide from her with his anger. He really loved his brother and had been terrified when he couldn't find him. She could fear her anger fading when she realized that Seto was only angry because he had been worried. Smiling slightly she walked up to him and looking at him with warm eyes she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Seto," She said seeing his surprise at her calling him by his first name. "I know I worried you and I didn't mean to, Mokuba was safe the whole time, actually we had quite the fun day, I like how you show how much you care for your brother, and I swear next time I will make sure to talk to you in person."  
  
Seto looked surprised at her statement and touch but then went straight back to his cold self.  
  
"Yes well thank you for understanding my point now you may go I have much work that needs to be done." Adriana had gone as she was told but no longer felt intimidated or felt the need to be so close to the stairway. She now knew Seto Kiaba had a good heart and she was determined to get him to show it more often.  
  
That had been six months ago and Adriana had defiantly made some progress. She smiled a secret smile as she thought about what had happened the night before. She had gone into the library to get a book to read before she went to sleep. She saw him right away he was sleeping fitfully on one of the futons in the library. She was about to leave and let him sleep when she heard him cry out.  
  
"Mother!, Father no!" It was obvious that Seto Kiaba was having a nightmare. She stood there indecisive for a few minutes about weather she should wake him up or let him sleep when she heard him cry out in pain once more. She just couldn't stand there and let him be in pain. She walked over to the couch softly, once there she looked down on him. His face was contorted with pain and she immediately placed her hand on his forehead. Seto seemed to calm when he felt the warmth of her hand and she softly smoothed the creases in his forehead.  
  
"It's okay Seto you're safe everything's okay." She saw that he was now sleeping calmly and went to remove her hand from his head when all of a sudden a hand was clamped onto her wrist. Adriana stiffened immediately wondering if he was going to yell at her for coming in and disturbing him.  
  
"It's okay Adriana, I'm okay now." But somehow she knew he wasn't all okay she looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was trying desperately to hide. She also knew how proud Seto was and decided she wouldn't ask anything about his dream or the pain she saw in his eyes, she would though try to be there for him and maybe hopefully he would one day tell her what was in her heart. Adriana sighed she didn't know how but she was becoming very attracted to the cool handsome millionaire.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I came in to get a book and, well I kinda heard you cry out in your sleep and-  
  
She gasped softly as one long masculine finger touched her lips stopping her from speaking any further.  
  
"It is okay Adriana I am glad you woke me up the dream I was having was quite distasteful and I am quite grateful for your disturbance as you call it." His finger gently brushed against her lips causing a shock of feeling to spread through her just from that light touch. His hand slowly went from her lips to her cheek gently running it up and caused her to shiver slightly wondering what this man was doing to her.  
  
"Seto," She began licking lips suddenly gone dry, "I-I believe I should go Mokuba will be getting up early and so that means I must also I need to get my sleep." Seto Kiaba let his hand fall away from her face and she breathed a huge sigh feeling both relief and disappointment. She began to get up from the couch where she had somehow gotten on to get her book when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked behind her to find that Seto had stood up and was now standing behind her. Then so quickly she almost missed it he dipped his head and lightly brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"Goodnight Adriana." It was said so softly spoken she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Goodnight." She had softly whispered back. Adriana blushed slightly as she thought of the kiss Seto Kiaba had bestowed on her the night before. She didn't know why but she was sure she was going crazy, how else could you explain why she thought she was falling in love with a cold hearted man who just so happened caused her knees to turn to mush. Oh boy was she in trouble for she just had a feeling that her heart would get broken by him or else badly bruised. She was falling in love with Seto Kiaba. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba sighed as he leaned back in the big black leather chair that he had insisted be put in his study. He looked down at the computer screen with the figures from his last venture glaring back at him. Usually sitting down and going through the facts and figures of his company Kaiba Corp. were easy for him and in some strange way relaxed him but not today. Her image was haunting him! No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her face out of his mind, the feel of her skin, the softness of her lips against his, she was torturing him, Adriana. He shook his head and once again tried to get back to the figures on the computer.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" Her soft voice came out of nowhere shattering the silence of the room. Snapping his head up quickly he saw the object of his thoughts standing before him in the flesh.  
  
"Yes Ms. Cramer what can I do for you?" The woman in front of him blushed quite prettily and seemed that she was having a hard time meeting his eyes. Seto Kaiba looked amusedly at her as she nervously tried to answer him.  
  
"I-I was wondering, um, since Mokuba is over at a friends house for the day, if um, if it would be okay if I could go and visit my family." She said the last of her question a little uncertainly.  
  
"Your family," Kaiba quickly pulled up her file from his computer quickly looking over it he reached the part that told of her family life. "Ah yes your parents who live in Kyoto, they're retired right?," At her nod he continued. "And you have two brothers I believe."  
  
"Yes Shane and Cole, they're my older brothers, Shane by two years, Cole by six, they both live near my parents, they're one of the reasons I would like to go and visit my parents, today is Shane's 25th birthday and everyone is going to my parents house for a small party, I would really like to go I haven't seen my onichan's in months and my parents have been bugging me to visit and I thought since today my charge is not here I could take the train and I could be back here by eight, if that's okay with you."  
  
Seto smiled another of his small smiles and then nodded slowly in Adriana's direction.  
  
"I don't see why you can't go as long as your back by eight, Mokuba should be back around nine so I want you here before he returns oh and have a good time with your family." A smile broke out on Adriana's face and she quickly made her way over to his side. Leaning over she placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much Seto!, I'll be back by eight I promise bye, and oh have a really good day!" Smiling still she skipped happily out of his study probably to get her things so she could leave. Seto reached up with his hand to touch the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He still remembered her smile, who would have known that something so little could have caused her so much happiness. Sighing once more he turned back to the computer, he saw that he hadn't closed Adriana's file. Looking at it he reviewed it so that he knew more about this woman who had caused his emotions to become all twisted. Adriana Cramer it said, 23 yrs. Old, parents Edna and Garrett Cramer, from America moved to Kyoto, Japan when she was sixteen when her father was transferred there for his job as a salesmen, it also said she had two brothers like she said, Shane 25 and Cole 29. All in all as he looked at her file he saw she had had a great childhood with her two loving parents and brothers.  
  
Reading about her family made Seto think about his own. His parents from what he remembered of them had been good parents. When he himself was 13 and Mokuba was 10 his parents had been killed in a car crash (I don't really know if they were killed in a car crash I just picked something to tell how they died so sorry if it's the wrong thing). After his parents deaths everything changed he and Mokuba were alone being taken care of by nannies and butlers, but through it all Seto had not left his brothers side. Mokuba was the only family he had left and so he made sure his brother was always taken care and safe. Once he had turned 16 he had decided to take over Kaiba Corp. his fathers business and began to change it into the empire it was in present day. Through everything though he had felt so alone, except for Mokuba he had hardened his heart towards everyone else. He felt his heart squeeze with the same old pain when he thought of his parents and his life after their deaths. He had power and money yes, but his life was so empty he knew that if it wasn't for his brother he would have completely hardened his heart long ago and would have felt nothing these last ten years. He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts from a beeping from his videophone. Turning he pressed the button to activate it and narrowed his eyes in anger when Pegasus's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"What do you want Pegasus, I have work to do so make it quick." Seto hated the owner and creater of the monster cards. He was a smug arrogant bastard who thought he could control everyone and everything including Seto Kaiba; that's where he made his mistake. No one controls Seto Kaiba, especially Pegasus. The silver haired man just smiled his sly half smile and moved so that the light glinted off the millemun piece in his eye.  
  
"My dear Kaiba , did you think I would call if it was something unimportant?"  
  
"Knowing you Pegasus I'm sure you think it's important to you." Pegasus smiled again at Kaiba's anger in his voice.  
  
"I assure it is not, I am having a party for all the top champions from the tournament, you are invited and can bring your brother and a date if you like….  
  
"Thanks for the invitation but no thanks Pegasus I'm not interested." Pegasus laughed and then becoming silent once again looked rather smugly at the angry young man before him.  
  
"I knew you would answer that way Kaiba and so I would like to tell you that this is not just a regular party but that their will also be a duel between any of the champions from the tournament and the grand champion from the tournament," Pegasus saw Kaiba's eyes widen when he realized what he was saying. "Yes Kaiba you will have a chance to battle Yugi once again."  
  
"B-but why would Yugi come after everything you've done to him not alone his friend what could you have offered him to make him come?"  
  
"It wasn't hard especially when Yami Yugi found out you would be there both sides of Yugi's personality want a rematch although Yugi also wanted to just see you again, you and Mokuba, he seems to think of you as a friend, now how could that be?"  
  
Seto Kaiba sat there slightly stunned at the information given to him. Yugi thought of him as a friend? How could that be, he hadn't exactly be kind to the small energetic boy. Still he remembered how Yugi tried to protect and save his brother when Pegasus had kidnapped him. Yes he should go to see Yugi if not to see if he could beat the boy who had be able to beat him twice. He needed to say thank-you no matter hard it was, and he also needed to see if he could kick that boy's ass! Seto Kaiba smiled a somewhat evil smile at the thoughts going on in his head. Looking back at Pegasus he made his decision.  
  
"Yes Pegasus I accept your invitation I will go to your party."  
  
  
  
Hope you like it so far next chapter Adriana meets Pegasus and trouble begins to brew and also Yugi and his crew show an appearance in the next chapter how much of an appearance I don't know yet, so stay tuned. 


	3. Chapter 3

Adriana stepped into Pegasus's mansion and looked around in awe. She had thought the Kiaba's mansion was big but Pegasus's mansion was at least three times the size of Seto's. She looked beside her to him to see how he was doing and saw how tense he seemed. She knew that this place held bad memories for Seto and that he was trying hard not to show his discomfort. Placing her hand on his elbow she smiled a warm smile when he turned to her. "Everything will be alight, just relax and don't worry I'll look after Mokuba he'll never be out of my sight." She had meant to only comfort him with the last of her statement because she knew how Pegasus had taken Mokuba and used him as bait for Seto once before. She wanted him to know that that wouldn't happen again. She had hoped he would calm down some but his reaction was the total opposite o f how she had hoped he'd react.  
"Do you not think I can look after my own brother Miss.Cramer?" He asked his tone one of anger and annoyance. Suprised at his hostile response Adrianna felt tears prick at her eyelids and looked down so Seto would not see the sign of her weakness.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean you could not look after him it's just I know you're worried about him, what with how Pegasus took him and used him against you last time, I love him as much as you do and wanted you to know he would be looked after and taken care of that's all." She stopped her tirade with a slight hiccup as a result of keeping in her tears and hoped her anxious babbling did not upset him more.  
Seto sighed as he heard the anxiousness and the sadness in her voice. He should not have snapped at her she had after all been only trying to help him feel better. He just so hated this place and anything else that belonged to the man who owned it. He knew he probably shouldn't have brought Mokuba and Adriana but he was afraid to leave them at the mansion for fear that Pegasus would find a way to take them and use them against him. Stopping he turned to the woman beside him and took the hand she had placed on his arm into his own.  
"I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't have snapped at you it's just -  
He was stopped by a soft femine finger against his lips. He looked at her face mere inches from his and saw the understanding in her eyes.  
"I know, Pegasus is not some one you like and from hearing how he kidnaped Mokuba he defiantly isn't my favorite person at the moment, let's just try to forget about him for the moment, I know this is his island and his house but let's just think about getting to our rooms and the nice hot baths and soft beds that await us there, let's just put Pegasus from our minds for acouple of hours." Gently kissing the finger against his lips he slowly removed it from its position. He raised his hand and caressed her face wondering who to thank for the angel in front of him. She was defiantly turning out to be his salvation and was beginning to warm areas of his heart he thought long cold.  
"Alight Anna you win tonight we will think only of the luxuries waiting for us tomorrow is enough time to think of Pegasus."  
"Anna is it now?" She asked with a soft smile on her lips. He returned the smile just as softly.  
"Let's just say Adriana was becoming too much of a mouthful, besides Anna suits you much better." Laughing slightly she lightly punched on the arm.  
"We'll see about that." She coyly replied.  
"My dear Seto who is this beautiful creature you have brought with you, when I said you could bring a date I never thought you'd bring one and never one as beautiful as this." A cultured voice interrupted their camaraderie. At once Seto was tense and on guard his arm instinctively slipping around Adriana's waist as if to make sure she stayed at his side. Although suprised at this move from her thawing employer Anna quickly accepted it and immediately looked for her wayward charge seeing him run up to her and grab on to both her and his brother while glaring hatefuly at the man in front of him.  
"It's okay Mokuba he won't hurt you," As she said this she ran her hand through his wild head of black hair knowing it helped to calm him.  
"I know he won't my brother will stop him if he tries anything!" He yelled throwing his statement to the man in front of their small group.  
"And so he will young Mokuba, but I was not asking about you young man but the woman whom you're holding onto at the moment, and you'd be my dear?" He asked his eyes lustfully raking in her appearance making her regret her choice of clothing, a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top with a white shirt over it. It had seemed like a comfortable outfit this morning. Now though she felt too exposed and open to Pegasus's leering.  
"Adriana, Adriana Cramer I am Mokuba's caretaker." She replied not using the word nanny in thinking it to old fashioned. She looked at the man in front of her wanting to know what he looked like, to know everything about this man who brought so much pain to others and seemed to enjoy doing it. Pegasus certainly was opposing. He was quite tall maybe about an inch taller than Seto. His long sliver hair laid atop shoulders of a man who looked as though he swam a lot. For he was muscular but also quite slim. He wore old fashioned clothing befitting the nobility of an english lord of the 1700's. With all this the one thing that really stood out was his millennium puzzle piece. It was an eye piece and so he had one normal eye which was a hard gray looking like cold marble, and one eye that held a gold piece that looked like an eye. "He defiantly has the creep factor down." was Anna's thought as she looked at him disdainfully.  
"Now that you know the lady's name we must be getting to our rooms, it was a long trip here and we are quite tired if you'll excuse us." Seto tried to move forward his arm still around her waist but Pegasus would not move.  
"Hold on their Seto, it is rude to leave your host before all the introductions are made surely I thought you had better manners than that." Walking over till he was alittle too close for comfort for Adriana's taste he leaned down and taking her hand in his promptly introduced himself.  
"I am Pegasus my dear owner of this estate and it is my most astute pleasure to welcome you to my home however humble it may be in your presence." He then promptly kissed the back of her hand. Quickly pulling her hand away from his unwanted affections. she sighed with annoyance of their host instantly disliking him.  
"I already knew who you were Pegasus, thank you for inviting Seto, Mokuba, and myself now if you'll excuse us but as Seto said we are quite tired and wish to take a nap before dinner." Pegasus still would not move still staring at her and looking as though he wanted to follow her up to her room. Swallowing nervously Adriana instinctively burrowed closer to Seto and the safety he offered. She defiantly did not like this man and especially did not like the way he was looking at her. Seto did not like it ether and was becoming quite angry the longer he continued to do so. He didn't know why this one small woman caused his emotions to become so entangled, but she did. He was feeling things he'd never felt before. And as Pegasus continued to leer at the woman in his arms he began to feel one of those unused emotions: Jealousy. He felt a rage at another man especially Pegasus looking at Anna, his Anna, in the way he was doing as though he wanted to take her, conquer her. NO! he would not let him, she was his and no one else's! Wait what was he thinking, why was he acting this way? She was just another woman his brother's nanny right? RIGHT? He didn't know he wanted to just pretend he felt nothing for this woman, for Anna, that she was only just his brother's nanny but something was happening here something bigger than just lust or want. Although what that was he didn't know. And what his brain was thinking it was, this feeling, was something that scared him down to his toes. Was this love? No it couldn't be he couldn't afford to love anyone accept Mokuba, they would just end up leaving him and he couldn't stand to go through another loss like that of his parents. No it must be lust it had to be, whatever it was he had to get it out of his system because if he didn't he was afraid of what this one small woman could do to him and his well organized life.  
Frustrated with his mixed up thoughts Seto was just about to push away Pegasus when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Hey Kaiba, is that you?, challenging Pegasus before me, same old Kaiba always has to be the first." Mokuba gasped in delight as he recognized the young, yet strong voice from behind them. Adriana turned to see a short young boy about five feet tall with blond and red spiked hair. His eyes were a brilliant chocolate brown and shown with an innocence yet also a wisdom way past the boy years. When Mokuba saw him he yelled with joy and ran towards the boy.   
"Seto who is this boy Mokuba obviously knows him, so who is he?" Turning she saw a look of wonder yet gladness in Seto's eyes. He opened his mouth and one word came out in a whisper, a name. "Yugi."  
  
  
Okay Yugi was introduced in this chapter you'll see more in the next one, also Pegasus shows more than passing interest in Adrianna this could cause problems in her and Seto's growing relationship. Stay tuned for the next chapter I should hopefully have it out in a few weeks at the latest in a month. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seto Kaiba looked at the boy in front of him, at the only person to ever defeat him in Duel Monsters, to the boy who was supposed to be his arch rival, he looked at him and felt happiness. Not hatred not the all burning anger he used to feel but the happiness that someone might feel at seeing an old friend after a long time. Seto was quite surprised at these new feelings but also did not push them away. He had known for a long time how good and innocent Yugi was even Yami Yugi, Yugi's shadow self was although more mature and determined, also had Yugi's good heart and compassion. That was something Seto Kaiba was never thought to have, compassion and a warm heart. He had to admit that at times he had hated that people thought of him as cold no matter how well it helped him control his business partners. It wasn't until he met Yugi however that he had even thought he had wanted to change himself. The small boy in front of him had showed him how to play with the heart of the cards and therefore show that he still had one. Seto also could never forget how Yugi had tried to help his brother and would not believe that he, Kaiba, was dead when he fought the shape shiftier who had taken on the form of a Zombie Kaiba. He knew that his brother had good instincts about people and if Mokuba trusted Yugi than he supposed it was time for himself to trust Yugi as well, the boy had defiantly shown he trusted Seto.  
Walking up to Yugi Seto held out his hand and looking at Yugi gave him a ghost of a smile. Yugi was shocked! Had Seto Kaiba, the same Seto Kaiba who he had never in his life smile a real smile, just give him a friendly one? It didn't seem possible but he couldn't dismiss the small lift of Seto's lips when he had offered him his hand. Yugi at one grasped Kaiba's hand in a firm but warm handshake. Soon they were back as they were before standing with there hands by their sides looking at the other. There silence was broken moments later by the scurrying of footsteps and the gasp of a girl from behind Yugi.  
"Geez, is that who I think it is?" A tough male voice asked Adriana followed the voice to a young blond haired boy who was standing behind Yugi. The boy wasn't alone ether. Beside him was another boy with brown hair, while his companions hair was long this boy's hair was quite short and was shaved into a crop top. The last member of this ragtag group was surprisingly a female. She was tall with brown hair cut to shoulder-length. When she turned to look at Seto beside her she saw that he seemed to know these other three people as well as Yugi.  
"Well Yugi I see you couldn't stand to leave your fan club behind." Seto replied in a teasing yet sneering fashion. Yugi smiled as he looked at his friends around him. Of course he couldn't have left them behind. Teia, Joey, and Tristian had all been with him the first time that he had gone to challenge Pegasus, it wouldn't have been right to leave them behind this time ether. Yugi noticed that Seto wasn't alone, although it didn't surprise him that Mokuba was by Seto's side Yugi was surprised to see the woman who was holding onto Seto's arm her face masked in confusion for all the new people she was meeting. Suddenly Yugi felt Yami wanting to come out to say his own hello and with a smile let the power of his millennium puzzle wash over him. Soon the small innocent Yugi was gone replaced with a taller, more compelling, red-eyed version. Adriana let out a gasp as she saw the Yugi's transformation. The new Yugi smiled at her and bowed toward her in Japanese politeness.  
"Do not be afraid dear lady for you see I am who everyone call Yami Yugi or Yami for short, I am Yugi shadow self, his other side if you will that comes out with the magic of the millennium puzzle," Yami then turned to Kiaba a small smile on his face.  
"I knew you would be bringing Mokuba Kaiba for he is your brother and you want to know he'll be safe but I never thought to see the day when you would walk into Pegasus's mansion with a beautiful woman on your arm, I did not know you had a girlfriend." Adriana blushed at the word girlfriend and was surprised to see Seto cheeks were also slightly red at Yami's words.  
"She is not my girlfriend Yami but my brothers caretaker, I thought that after the whole thing with Pegasus that my brother needed someone besides me to take care of him someone who could give him the attention a mother gives a son, Mokuba needs that for he has been so long without it, and so I hired Miss. Cramer here to do just that and she has the job admirably well." Yami picked up her hand and as Adriana watched placed his lips on it just as Pegasus had moments before. This time though instead of feeling revulsion she felt embarrassed slightly at his gesture and also feelings of great kindness towards this boy, both sides of him, and knew with a sixth sense that they would be good friends. Taking her hand from Yami Adriana turned to find Seto looking angry and his glare of anger was focused on Yami. Why was Seto mad at Yami, it couldn't because he had kissed her hand had it?  
"Hey Yug your hogging all her attention let us say hello too." The blond haired boy yelled to his comrade breaking into Adriana's thoughts  
"Yeah," The brown haired boy complained, " it's not every day we get to be in the company of a beautiful lady." The girl beside the two boys Yugi had brought with them turned red in the face steam coming out of her ears as she bonked both boys over the head with her purse.  
"HEY WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER!" She yelled at them her tone one of anger. Both boys put there arms behind their heads smiling guilty smiles.  
"Well you see.....  
"We didn't mean too......  
"We really do think your.......  
Yugi now back to Yugi began to laugh slightly at the guilty faces of his friends.  
"Joey, Tristian stop it you know you shouldn't have insulted Teia like that," He turned back to Seto and Adriana with a sigh. Suddenly it seemed as though he remembered something and he blushed slightly in embarrassment.  
"I almost forgot I haven't introduced you to my friends yet, well the blond haired boy is Joey, the boy next to him and Joey's best friend is Tristian, and the only girl of our group is of course Teia."  
"It's ah nice to meet you." She said bowing to them all in true Japanese fashion. They all bowed back to her. After introductions were made Seto looked over at Yugi's group realizing one of them were missing.  
"Hey Yugi where is that other boy that's in your group, you know the one with the white hair, oh what's his name Baru, Baka,.....  
"Bakura?" Teia supplied stifling a giggle at thinking that Bakura's name was Baka the Japanese word for idiot.  
"Yeah that's it Bakura where is he I thought for sure he'd come with you especially since he has the millennium ring in his possession."  
"Oh he is coming but he was on a dig with his father in England, he'll be here tomorrow."   
"Oh okay." For some reason he couldn't understand Seto felt better knowing every one who had been in Yugi's group would be here for this challenge of Pegasus's whatever it was. He just kept thinking that they would need everyone who had been involved with their victory over Pegasus before to do so again. For this time Seto was sure Pegasus had more up his sleeve than a card game.   
Adriana feeling the tension in Seto's arm and seeing Mokuba start to yawn knew it was time to get to their rooms and go to bed.   
"Seto we should be getting to sleep, Mokuba can barely keep his eyes open and to tell you the truth I feel the need to rest as well." Seto looked down at Anna's beautiful blue eyes and felt most of his tension leave him. She was right, they needed rest. Who knew what Pegasus would throw at them. They would need to be as awake and alert as possible tomorrow to be able to defeat Pegasus at whatever game he decided to play. So after saying their good-byes to Yugi and his friends the three weary members of group Kaiba made their way to their rooms.  
They were so exhausted they did not notice the golden eye following their every move up the stairway and through the doors to their connecting rooms. After changing into a comfortable cotton shirt which reached to her knees Adriana went to check on Mokuba who was sleeping in his brothers room. As she walked in she saw Seto bending over his brother's bed gently tucking him in. After that was done he leaned over and softly placed a kiss on top of Mokuba's brow. Adriana stood rooted to her spot as if transfixed by this softer side of Seto Kaiba. The side she so rarley saw but wanted to see more often. Seto was walking over to the wet bar when he seemed to notice her presence. Adriana blushed when she had been caught eavesdropping on a private moment. Moving further in the room she began to apologize.  
"I'm sorry if I intruded I was just coming in to check on Mokuba and say good night when I caught you tucking him in I'm sorry if I was rude I didn't mean to be but-  
"It's okay Anna I didn't mind you watching." Seto swiftly interrupted her babbling apology.  
"Really, I'm glad I don't want to seem as though I barge in on every personal moment that's all." It was then as she was again trying to apologize that she noticed he was moving his neck and shoulders as though trying to work out any kinks of pressure that was there. "Are you okay, you seem alittle tense." As she waited for his response she walked up behind him quickly pushing him down into one of the plush padded chairs next to the bar.  
"It's nothing I'm just tired from all the travel, what are you doing?" He asked as he felt her place her hands on his shoulders.  
"Let's just say I'm returning the favor of you helping me out with our over eager host." Just as he was going to ask what she meant she began moving her hands and slowly began to massage his neck and shoulders. He sighed with pleasure as he felt the tension and stress leave his muscles. He had never had such a good massage in his life! Her hands were amazing. They knew just where to go and how much pressure to apply.  
Adriana herself was enjoying the massage probably about as much as he was. She loved be able to touch him as freely as she was. He had good strong shoulders and as she massaged his neck everyone in awhile she would reach out and touch the silkiness of his hair not be able to resist. What was happening to her? She knew she was attracted to this man but she had never just gone up and given a massage to a man before at least not one she wasn't even dating. But for some reason as she had stood there and seen his pain she knew she had to do something to relax him to have him show that softness again that he had shown minutes before with Mokuba and instinct had just taken over.  
Adriana wasn't the only one being affected by their closeness ether. Seto began to feel relaxation turn to arousal as he felt her hands gently and softly touch his shoulder, and sometimes his lightly his hair. He closed his eyes as his brain began to remember how beautiful she was. Her shoulder length strawberry blond hair which shone in the sunlight, her blue eyes the color of a Caribbean ocean, her skin pale as cream and from what he remembered soft as silk, and her lips, those soft pink lips which tasted of sugar and which had been torturing him for the last two weeks since he had lightly touched them in the library. How he ached to crush them against his, to hold her against him to-  
Shaking his head of the erotic thoughts running around in his head, Seto shifted slightly in his seat trying to get in a more comfortable position. It seemed as though thoughts of this temptress who was now touching him had caused an uncomfortable condition to occur. Seto scowled angry at himself for letting his lust for the woman take over him. She had only been trying to help him by giving him this massage and here he was sitting there thinking lewd thoughts about her. What kind of man was he! Quickly getting out of the chair and away from her arousing hands, he took a few moments to get his body under control and then turned to face her. She stood in front of him, her face full of confusion and innocence. It was the look of innocence that hit him with the force of a fist in his gut. She had no idea what she was doing to him. She stood there wondering why he had jumped away from her massage and had no idea what reaction she had gotten from him.  
"Thank you for the massage Miss. Cramer, you may go to bed now." He hoped if he was polite he could get some distance between them. He needed to get away from her to think clearly, and defiantly could not do that with her nearby, she was a definite distraction. He had thought she left and so he jumped slightly when he felt someone touch his arm. He looked from the small femine hand up to her hurt face feeling a rush of physical pain in knowing he had caused her harm.  
"Seto you feel it to don't you?" She asked her voice barely a whisper. His eyes widened at the statement. So she felt the obvious attraction between them too, hell a blind man could have felt it! Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he opened them to find her blue ones staring back at him, the question still in her eyes. He reached up and cupped her chin caressing it softly.  
"Yes I feel it, have felt it since that night in the library but damm do I know what to do about it, I know I should just leave you alone, that we could never possibly be together, but no matter how many times I keep telling myself all the logical reasons why I shouldn't I still am drawn to you, almost against my will, God Anna do you know what you do to me?" The last of his statement was almost a groan as with a slight shake of her head she whispered "Show me." His control broke with that soft statement and he crushed his lips on hers taking his tongue and pushing her lips apart. Once he had access he plunged inside her mouth taking all she had to offer. The kiss was extremely passionate, she putting all her hope and caring for the strong hard man in her arms in the kiss while he was swept away by lust and want and that other emotion he had felt before but refused to name. And so both just kissed the other hoping the other would sense each of their emotions through the touch of their bodies and know, just know what the other wanted. They might have gone on kissing longer or maybe gone on to some thing more serious, but right then Mokuba snored quietly reminding both that he was in the room and in essence breaking them apart.   
Both of them looked at each other breathing heavily not quite believing what just happened. Seto recovered most of his wits first and so was the first to speak.  
"Anna I don't know what this is but you have to understand something, I-I can't make promises of forever at least not now, everything in my life has been taken away from me, my parents, my childhood, the only thing I could count on staying is Mokuba and so I allowed myself to keep the part of my heart which held love for him to stay, but the rest of me of my heart has been hardened by life, and circumstances, I don't know if there is anything left for you, but I feel as though there is also more than lust here, to tell you the truth I'm just bloody dammed confused!"  
Adriana giggled slightly at his frustrated face but then quickly quieted after the glare he leveled at her. She knew all he said was true or what he thought was true but she knew he was different than he thought. His heart wasn't hardened, in fact if it ever was then that shell had huge cracks in it and was about to break apart. Seto was right the shell did begin to break with Mokuba, bless the boy his love had helped to soften one part of Seto's hurt heart, then Yugi had come along with his friendship and softened it even more, lastly was her coming with an even more scarier emotion than friendship, love. She knew she would have to take it slow but she also knew that in due time her love for him, for she knew now she had fallen head over heals in love with Seto, would break the last of his shield and he would finally be cold hearted no longer if he ever was. Placing her hand on his face she lightly traced his jaw. She knew with certainty she wanted to know all about this man his family, business, everything.  
"It's okay Seto," She finally replied after what had seemed forever, "I will give you however long you need, I also see no need to take it fast, I want to learn about the man that is Seto Kaiba, his likes and dislikes, what makes him laugh, and I want you to learn about me, we'll go at whatever pace you want to set Seto, right now though I think we should both go to bed and get some sleep, we have Pegasus to deal with in the morning and I don't know about you but I want to be wide awake when next I meet him." Adriana could see the tension ease out of him with each word she said and had to smile at how he was acting like a little boy who was afraid girls would give him cooties. Seto felt a great relief in her words. Knowing Adriana understood his position on his feelings toward her was like lifting a great weight off his shoulders. He reached out and hugged her crushing her against his chest.  
"Your amazing you know that?" He asked her. She smiled at him from her place against him.  
"I know I am but that doesn't mean you have to stop saying it," She lowered her eyes so she was looking at his chest. "Seto I want you to know t-that I-... that I love you, you don't have to say it back to me I know it will take you time to sort out your feelings I just thought you should know." Seto stood stunned looking down at the angel in his arms. She loved him? Him, Seto Kaiba the one known as having a block of ice where his heart should be? Although he thought it amazing that Anna could love him, he just couldn't say it back to her not yet anyway. He had to sort out his feelings first and see if what he was feeling was love or just plain lust. Although his heart was telling him this wasn't just his hormones he had to be sure, he couldn't risk his heart without knowing for certain he wouldn't come out unscathed.  
'Thank you." Was all he managed to say in the end. Then he had given her one last soft kiss and they had parted ways. Seto to get a drink of brandy knowing he would be able to get any sleep tonight, and Adriana to bed. As she slipped between the silken sheets of her queen sized bed she thought of all that had happened that day especially her and Seto's confessions. Even though he hadn't said he loved she knew that in time he would not only feel that way but gladly confess it to her. He just had to, for Adriana knew with crystal clarity that if he did not accept her love that her heart would be broken and she couldn't have that. She had put her heart on the line he just had to do the same! Both Adriana and Seto were so deep in their thoughts that nether noticed a dark figure stealthily jump onto the balcony facing Adriana's room and then quietly sneak inside.  
  
I know I know a cliffhanger~I'm sorry but it just seemed like a good place to stop. This is my longest chapter yet. Anyway stay tuned for my next chapter which should hopefully be up in the next month.  
StuffedAnimal18 :) 


	5. chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but with work and then school I've been so busy I haven't been able to write anything for months, I promise though that I will try to update more often I just have to see how my workload is every week, please forgive me on this and on how short this chapter is, I just thought it would be good to end it where I did. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer with more action. By the way in case you didn't know Cecilia was Pegasus's wife who died, in the series he's trying to bring her back to life by taking souls with his millennium eye I thought since this takes place after his defeat I would put a new spin on an old idea what do you think? Please review and again I'm sorry for the wait. Chapter 5  
  
As the figure made his way toward the bed he would stop every once in awhile to make sure he didn't disturb the woman sleeping soundly under the covers. He had just gotten right up to her side of the bed when she sighed. He stood stock still waiting to see if she would awaken. She sighed once more and shifted slightly moving her covers and then she was still. The figure breathed a sigh of relief and then when he was sure she was sound asleep once more he crouched and in one big leap jumped onto the bed. Adriana shrieked as the weight of a body landed on top of her. At once she jumped from bed grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on, her hair dryer. "All right come out with your hands up or I'll shoot!" She yelled holding the dryer like a gun toward the bulge in her bed. When she saw no movement she made her way towards it. She slowly reached her hand out and grabbed hold of the blankets. Slowly she peeled back them back to reveal: "Mokuba!" The young boy laughed, as he looked at his nanny her hair in disarray holding a hair dryer. "I got you good Anna! I got you good!" He squealed as he jumped up and down on her bed. Adriana tried to stay mad at the boy for almost scaring her to death but she couldn't not when he was smiling at her like he was. Smiling in spite of herself she quickly walked up to him and reaching out grabbed his arms and began to tickle his armpits. Once she had him breathless from her tickling she let him go. "Mokuba time to go back to bed and no more scaring me ok?" Mokuba looked at her his eyes sleepy and yawning loudly. "Anna can I sleep with you big brother will be mad if he finds out I snuck in here and played a trick on you, besides I don't want to wake him up, he doesn't get to sleep well that often, so can I Anna?" Anna couldn't help but agree with Mokuba. She did not want to bother Seto with his brother's prank, it was over with and Mokuba had been scolded by her, besides no one had been hurt. Adriana knew she was just making excuses on why she didn't want to wake Seto when she knew the truth behind her decision. She didn't want to bother him. What Mokuba had said about him not sleeping well often was true. Since that time she had woken him from a nightmare in the library Seto had not been sleeping well. She had heard him go down the stairs to the kitchen many nights wondering what images from his past were keeping him awake. If he was sleeping soundly for once she did not want to disturb that sleep for something so miner that she should be able to handle. She could tell Seto about it in the morning. Her decision made she smiled down at the boy at her side reaching out and ruffling his hair. "It's okay Mokuba I won't tell your brother, tonight why don't you sleep the rest of the night here with me so you don't wake Seto." "Okay!" He said excited that he would be spending the rest of the night with his big sis, which is how he had been thinking of Anna since her arrival at the Kaiba mansion two months earlier. With a yawn he crawled into Anna's big bed and soon was fast asleep. Sighing with tiredness from interrupted sleep and smiling warmly down at the boy in her bed she herself crawled into the bed. She felt her heart constrict as the ten-year old snuggled next her. That he trusted her so much to do that warmed her heart and she felt a wave of love and affection hit her and she knew that if she ever had a little brother she'd want him to be just like Mokuba. Sighing she settled into the bed and soon drifted off to sleep. The screen showed the bedroom for another moment focusing intently on the people in the bed most importantly the girl in the bed. Pegasus smiled as he looked at her as she slept. "So beautiful, I knew someday you'd come back to me, that you couldn't be gone forever, my first plan didn't work the way I wanted it to but now you're here, but your using a different name why?, were you trying to hide from me, and why with that insolent pup Kaiba?" He seemed to scowl at the mention of Seto Kaiba and how he had seemed so possessive of the girl that evening. She wasn't his! She'd never been his and she never would be. His scowl softened slightly as he looked at a close up of her face. She belonged to him she had ten years ago and she would now and no little rich boy with all his silly little dueling toys would keep her from him. He sighed reaching out his fingertips caressing her cheek through the monitor. "Soon, soon just be patient my love and you'll be with me again, I love you Cecilia."  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Ball

Love's Strength: Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the long time in between updates lets just say college, work, writers block, and just plain life has gotten in the way. I've been so busy with school I've had no time to write so this chapter is a sort of peace offering for all of my loyal reviewers and those who just love my story. Thank you all for reviewing I really appreciate it!!!  
  
Adriana walked out onto the balcony relieved to finally get a breath of fresh air and be away from the stuffy ballroom and the even stuffier people she had been forced to suffer through for the last hour. She sighed as she leaned against the railing wondering what she was doing in a ball gown trying to act as though she was part of the glitter and glamour of the room behind her. Why did she even agree to go to this ball to begin with? That's when she remembered, because Seto had asked her to go. Anna smiled when she thought of how he had stammered slightly when she had been called into his office. He had stood there looked cutely flustered and it had taken him ten minutes to finally stumble out an invite to Pegasus's ball that evening. Anna was flattered and could feel her heart pounding so hard she thought that it would come out of her chest. The thought of dancing with Seto his arms around her, her body pressed against his as they swayed to soft music was more than enough of an incentive for her to literally shout out a yes to his question. It wasn't until later when she was being fitted for her gown that Pegasus and his creepy demeanor toward her came to her mind.  
The thought of spending a whole evening with that man in the same room as her caused a shiver of fear and anxiety to flow over her. How could she stand to be near him for the whole night? Still there was no way she could back out, she did not want to disappoint Seto and the thought of dancing with him still caused shivers to go through her and that thought was the one to push her mind into agreeing to go to the ball.  
So there she was at the ball dressed up in a beautiful light blue sleeveless gown looking stunning and she had not been able to dance once with Seto yet in the hour they had been there. It seemed as though every time he was going to come up to her to ask her to dance some one would come up to him and he would be pulled into a conversation. Sighing again Anna stood up smoothing down her gown with her hands and turned around to go back into the room to try once again to dance with Seto. She had only taken one step when the voice she had been dreading came out of the shadows to her right. "My dear what is such a stunning creature doing out all by herself?" Pegasus moved from the dark corner he had been lurking in as he completed his question.  
"Just getting some fresh air Mr. Pegasus that's all now if you will excuse me Seto is waiting for me inside." She began to walk toward the glass doors leading back into the ballroom when a thin pale hand reached out and grabbed her bare shoulder. At once Anna froze not quite knowing what to do but knowing she wanted to leave. Her mind was practically screaming at her to run but fear kept her from moving. Still there was enough of her mind left for her to move taking his hand from her bare skin. Sighing slightly in relief from the loss of that contact Anna turned making sure she was close to the doors, her only exit, and looked Pegasus right in the eye.  
"Look Mr. Pegasus I don't know what you were expecting coming out here but I want you to know that the only reason I am here right now if because Seto asked me to come with him as his date, now if you'll excuse me I am going back into the ballroom and am going to find my date and try to spend at least a few minutes with him before this ball is over." She smiled slightly when she saw his eyes widen after her tirade and then turned once again and began her trek back over to the doors.  
"You have more fire then you used to, I am very intrigued with this new attitude you have quite a bit of passion, I can not wait to see if you show this much spirit in the bedroom my dear." His voice was full of lust and interest and a spike of fear shot through her as Anna tried to decide what she should do next. Her body seemed to decide for her as she started to run toward the doors knowing once she was in the room she would be safe and she would be with Seto. She was almost there she could literally feel the coolness of the glass when Pegasus appeared before her blocking her only exit and trapping her. Panic was setting in coming up with images of all of the things this crazy man could do to her; her screams obscured by the loud music from inside.  
"Um, ah, Mr. Pegasus I'm must really get back to Se- "I wish you would stop saying that insolent pup's name!" The loudness of his raised voice caused her to jerk as if she had been slapped and gave Pegasus enough of a pause in her movement for him to grab her arms to stop her from leaving. "You are mine! Not Seto Kaiba's and you will realize that!" Trying to jerk away Anna cried out with pain when Pegasus tightened his hold. Glaring up at him she let her anger override her fear.  
"I am not yours Pegasus I don't even know you! I love Seto, do you hear me I LOVE him and nothing you say can change that! so just let go of me because there is no way you will ever have a chance with me!" Pegasus's face turned enraged making him look pure evil. His grip tightened even more and he moved himself ever closer to her.  
"He has brain washed you my love, made you forget your past with me what we had together, but it is okay you will remember and soon Seto Kaiba will be nothing but a bad memory fading away." Anna gasped with fear as Pegasus quickly swooped down and crushed his mouth to hers. Struggling in his grasp she shuddered with revulsion at the feel of his cold lips upon hers. Her mind couldn't help compare this kiss with Seto's and find Seto coming out on top. She couldn't let this happen she was stronger then this, Pegasus was only one man she just knew she could win against him. In a sudden surprise move she through her knee upward toward that fragile part of his male anatomy hoping to stun him enough to get away. But Pegasus seemed to be reading her mind and moved slightly to the side in enough time that her knee ended up only grazing his thigh. He stopped his kiss and with a wide smile caressed the side of her face. "Like I said such fire, I think I like this new you, still you must be tamed you acting this way just won't do, don't worry my dear I will be gentle and it will most enjoyable". Fear and revulsion coursed through her as she thought of what that might mean along with panic at her foiled escape attempt. Dam she had been so close, what could she do now? Her mind was whirling with ideas but none seemed to be something she could do. She was just about to try and head butt him not caring that she could get hurt in the process when she felt his weight and the pressure of his hold vanish. The next thing she knew she was being held tightly by strong arms. She was scared at first until she smelled his woodsy scent and then she relaxed in his embrace. Reaching up she held on tight for dear life thanking God that he had come in time. "Seto" was the only word that came out of her lips as he bent down and picked her up pulling her into his chest. As he carried her over to the double doors Anna began to come out of her relief ridden coma. "Seto Pegasus where is he, he isn't following us is he?" Seto shushed her concerns and only said, "He has been taken care of Love, don't worry" before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Sighing slightly she placed her head on his shoulder and as she was taken inside her last glimpse of anything before she closed her eyes was Pegasus slumped on the group holding his nose trying to stem the blood.  
* * *  
  
Seto was enraged by the time he had made his way to his room his arms carefully carrying Anna. How dare Pegasus try to manhandle her! He knew that Anna was with him and how he feels about anyone touching anything that was his. Wait a minute, what was he thinking, Anna was not a possession she was a woman, a beautiful wonderful woman, and he did not own her. Still the thought of Pegasus touching her caused his anger to boil. He had to admit Anna was very important to him. He never realized that as much as he had tonight when he thought that she might be hurt by Pegasus. He had never felt as helpless as he had when he had walked on to the balcony looking for her and found Pegasus forcing himself on her. The memory of that once again made him see red. "Seto?" Anna's small voice extinguished his anger like water to a fire. "Yes Anna?" The woman in his arms looked up at him and smiling reached up and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you, you were my knight in shinning armor tonight, and like a knight you came and rescued me, just like I knew you would." Seto felt honored that she placed so much trust into him. Letting her down on the floor of his room he bowed down to her, smiling mischievously. "My Lady I never had the honor of dancing with you this evening, so may I?" Blushing slightly she curtsied and accepted the hand offered her eyes shinning with humor. "It would be a pleasure sir." Slipping their arms around each other they swayed to music only they could hear. Anna sighed with happiness, for even though her dress was wrinkled, they weren't in the ballroom and there wasn't a band playing it was just how she had imagined it. She was being held in his arms, her body pressed to his, and her heart felt as if it was flying in her chest. It was made even more perfect when Seto leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers in the most beautiful kiss she had ever had. Seto's hands had moved downward caressing her curves while she had run her fingers through his hair holding on tight. She felt shivers of pleasure run up and down her spine. The moment was wonderful and she thought it would never end it might not have and they might have gone further. That was until a small child jumped onto the bed causing both teens to split apart. Both looked over at the child his brown eyes full of curiosity. He just smiled innocently and asked: "What ca doin'?"  
  
To be continued........  
  
Hey hope its good it's been awhile since I've written so I hope you're not disappointed. Byie!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Past Lives and Past Mistakes

Sorry for taking so long first I had to finish classes then their were finals and finally once school was done I began to work and take a summer class it was only recently that I had the time to finish this chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the little twists and turns I have added.  
  
Anna smiled as she began to undress, her thoughts on how Seto had looked when his little brother had caught him doing something 'inappropriate' with the nanny. She had to stop her giggles as she heard him making up some silly excuse along the lines of her fainting and him catching her and getting off balance so that they both had fallen on the bed. She could see that Mokuba wasn't buying the quickly thought up explanation but that he didn't really seem to mind what he caught his nanny and big brother in the middle of doing adult activites. She knew Mokuba loved his big brother dearly and she also knew that he had began looking at her as the big sister and mother figure he had never had. It had warmed her heart the first time he had asked to call her 'Sis' and when she had accepted the nickname she could also see how happy it had made him to take that next step in making her more into that big sister he desperatly needed. Anna knew that if Mokuba suspected or even knew of her and Seto's increasing closness to each other he would be estatic over the information for if she and Seto became involved and eventually married Mokuba would then really have her as a big sister. She couldn't help giggle agian as she remembered Seto's embarrassed face as he had quickly scooted his brother out of her room and into his own. She had a feeling Seto didn't know how happy Mokuba would have been had they gotten further in their explorations of each other. Anna's last thought as she slipped in between the silk sheets of her queen sized bed was of how she felt when Seto had put his arms around her, how his strength and warmth had made her feel so safe and content.  
  
Ancient Eygpt 2000 years ago:  
  
Annaisen walked as quickly as she could down the stone halls of her home, the palace of her brother and the Pharaoh of Eygpt Yami. She could barley hear her bare feet hitting the cold lime floors as she made her way to the throne room. She had to hurry up or she was going to be late and she knew how much he loathed tardiness. She giggled as she remebered how he would always scowl whenever she was even two mintues late for any of their meetings. Reaching the throne room she realized that she for once was there before him and she walked up toward the throne on which her brother sat and ran his empire from. As her hand flowed over the smooth cool gold of the chair Annisen looked over the engravings that had been painstakingly chisled into the golden mineral. They were depictions of all of her brothers duel victories including the last which had cost her brother more than he could have ever dreamed.  
The last duel had been one of heartache and regret for Yami who had had to duel his royal advisor and best friend Seth. No one knew why Seth had decided to turn on his pharaoh they had been as close as brothers ever since Seth had been appointed Yami's adivsor when he had become pharaoh at the age of fourteen; now at eighteen it had seemed like both had become family that was until two weeks ago when Seth challenged Yami to a duel. Every one had been shocked not knowing why Seth had done what he did especially Annaisen who now had to face the fact that the two most important men in her life would literally be fighting in a duel to the death. For whoever lost the duel monsters challenge would then be sent to the shadow realm by the victor. Annaisen would now have to loose her brother, the only family she had left, or Seth the man she was just beginning to learn she loved with her whole heart. The day of the duel she watched from the sidelines her heart dreading the outcome not sure who she should be cheering on if anyone. In the end it was Yami who won with an incredible move by his Dark Magician combined with a trap card which over came Seth's Blue Eye's White Dragon. Seth having lost just stood there waiting for his punishment from his Pharaoh to be sent to the Shadow Realm. When it did not come Annaisen along with Seth turn confused eyes to Yami who stood before them his eyes full of sadness and regret.  
"Seth even though you have betrayed me I still think of you as my brother and because of this bond I will not banish you to the Shadow Realm as expected of the victor, instead you will be banished from this kingdom and from all who you love," Everyone in the room gave an audible gasp at both the Pharaoh's generosity over not sending Seth to the Shadow Realm and also in his banishment from the kingdom. No one had been banished in over six hundred years and now Seth would be the first.  
"My brother I do this not to be cruel but because I love you and cannot bear to see your soul tormented in the Shadow Realm for eternity, don't take your banishment as being permenant for even if you do not return to us in this lifetime you will in the next. I am saddened by you challenge of me but I have the feeling there are good reasons behind your actions and that even if you will not tell me now when next we meet even if it is thousands of years from now in our next lives I know you will tell me then when you are ready to do so, know that I love you brother and will never forget our bond of friendship and family as I hope you will not." With this her brother left the dueling arena and Seth behind. Annaisen was shocked at what her brother had said but believed with all her heart that his predictions would come true. For because of his dueling powers it was known by those close to him that the Pharaoh held great phrophetic powers and many times had visions of the future which had then come true. That he had a vision of them all meeting up in the future even in their next lives was not something to take lightly. It was with this knowlege that Annaisen felt somewhat better for what was about to occur. When Seth asked her to meet him here exactly at midnight Annaisen knew why. She was not stupid she knew this was going to be a goodbye but thanks to her brother she knew it would not be forever. Right then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Turning around she saw Seth enterning the chamber looking as handsome as always. Seeing him standing there and knowing she might not see him for hundreds maybe thousands of years she broke into a run crying his name as she threw herself into his open arms. As he encircled her with his warmth and strength she heard his deep smooth voice as he spoke to her softly in her ear.  
"My love I'm sorry I have to leave you, I had thought I could beat your brother but they do not call him the King of Games for nothing, don't worry about me love I have family in a group of nomads that live in the desert, my mother was a daughter of one of their leaders, I will live with them and be safe, my only regret is leaving you behind but you belong here with your brother where you will be safe and I know even with all he has done that Yami loves you and will take care of you." Leaning back from him Annaisen looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the man she loved and knew that even though she was still angry with him for what he had done to her brother she still loved him and would forgive him and wait for him to tell her his reasons.  
"I forgive you Seth, for I love you and know there must have been a good reason why you choose the choice you did, I will wait for however long it takes you to tell me those reasons." Placing his hand aganist her cheek he caressed her skin reveling in the love he had found in this woman.  
"Thank you my love for your forgivness, I was surprised myself when your brother spared me from the Shadow Realm, I had been told that he would send me there as he had done all the others I have seen him defeat before it seems that he was wrong and if so maybe the other information he gave me is also flawed I will have to think on many things especially on my previous thoughts on my Pharaoh, still know this I will always love you and one day in this life or the next we will meet agian and love agian and that next time we will not be seperated I swear it." Leaning forward he then pressed his lips to hers in a kiss both passionate and gentle in what she knew was a last goodbye. It was with this last kiss and words that she watched him leave her not forever but at least for this lifetime.  
It wasn't until later as she slipped onto her sleeping mat that she thought over his words to her; who was the he that Seth mentioned? Was it someone inside the palace,someone who desired her brother's throne? So many questions and somehow she knew as she drifted off to sleep that it would be a long time before she received all the answers.  
  
Present Day:  
  
Anna woke with a start, looking around she half expected to see herself surrounded by a stone chamber and find herself laying on a straw sleeping mat. It was only after she saw that she was still in her luxious room in Pegasus's mansion laying on her comfortable queen-sized bed surrounded by silk sheets that she realized it had only been a dream. It had seemed so real, she could still smell the inscence that had permeated the throne room and still felt the cold smoothness of the golden throne when she had placed her hand on it. Shaking her head to dispeal any more dream images Anna went to take a shower and begin her day. By the time she had made her way down to the dining room she had convinced herself it was all a dream that was until she walked in to the dining hall and met Seto's gaze across the table. She knew those chocolate brown eyes staring back at her!  
"Anna are you okay you're looking a little pale." A smooth deep voice asked her causing her to gasp slightly in shock. That voice but it couldn't be! Too much in shock to control her actions she let loose with the only thing that was in her mind at the moment one word: "SETH?"  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
